jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake Bite
Synopsis Snake Bite Akela has been bitten by a black cobra while on his way to Council Rock to meet his pack there's a cure for the poison but it's in the Man Village. It's a race against the clock, can Mowgli find the cure and save the valiant leader's life before the poison takes it? Summary Bagheera is seen napping when Mowgli is trying to sneak up on Baloo but is interrupted by Bala which causes him to fall on Baloo and have the bear's head get stuck in a watermelon, Bagheera began to wake up and thought he was dreaming but it was just Mowgli up to his tricks. The reason why Mowgli's Wolf Brother was here because there was a council of wolves meeting tonight and the friends were on their way. As for Akela he was on his way until he came across a black cobra, received a bite and fell to the ground because of the poison. When night came the rest of the pack began to wonder where their leader was and Phaona took over the meeting much to Mowgli's disappointment but Phaona said since he's next in line, it's the law of the jungle. So Mowgli, Bagheera and Baloo went off to find Akela much to Phaona's annoyance and when the friends found him, they discovered that he was bitten by a snake. Baloo knew of a cure that could save the wolf leader and that was moss, so Mowgli went off to find some with Bagheera following him while he carried Akela to council rock. The boy made it to the marsh only to discover that the moss was gone due to the heavy rains and had to think of another way, so he went back to Baloo. But on his way, he came across Ikki who was caught in a trap after she was freed she spoke of another medicine in the man village and when Bagheera caught up Mowgli told him where he was going next. With the persuasion of Bagheera, Ikki left with Mowgli to the village at the time the pack was watching over Akela, so his grandson thought it was appropriate to pass in the mourning of their leader but he wasn't dead yet. When Bagheera returned to Council Rock to inform the others that Mowgli was going to the village much to Baloo's astonishment but he didn't have a choice. However, they knew Phaona would stop him but when the bear tried to stop the wolf he was gone. Meanwhile, Ikki and Mowgli made it to the village as they were looking he nearly woke up the village, Akela's condition began to deteriorate as his friends watched him. As the boy found the bag and went inside the house, Mowgli woke up everyone in the village and tried to make a run for the bridge while Ikki made it across. The Man Cub was stopped by Phaona much to his surprise and he told the boy that the pack needs new leadership but he warned the wolf that humans were coming but thanks to Ikki he got out just in time. He finally made back to Council Rock and took care of Akela's wound, then he expressed his thanks and Phaona made it back in time to apologize to Mowgli saying that he was wrong but wanted to keep it a secret. As the episode ended Akela made a full recovery as the three friends were walking, Mowgli told Baloo and Bagheera how gracious Phaona was to take the bag back with Ikki watching him. Trivia * Baloo gets his head stuck in a watermelon for the first time. * Mowgli goes to the village for the first time. * This is the first time Akela calls Mowgli son. * It's the first episode where a character gets bitten by a cobra. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes starring Mowgli's Wolf Family